The Sakura Twins
by Angel-now-n-4ever
Summary: Someone from Mikan’s past comes. Hotau doesn’t know him or remember him. What’s with the new student? Wait there’s two new students? What’s happening? Hotaru’s impressed, Natsume is angry and jealous and Ruka’s…happy? This is my first story so rxr.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 1: The New Student

**Mikan's POV**

When I wake up I recognize that it is 6am which is odd for me. I woke up because I felt someone important to me is here but I don't know this person is. So I just chose to ignore it and did my morning routines.

Mikan entered the class and earned surprised looks from her classmates. They wake up from there trance when she says, "Ohayo minna". They reply, "Ohayo Mikan-chan/Sakura-san". She went straight to her _seat_. She didn't even try to hug Hotaru.

'_What's wrong with her? I should talk to her'_ thought Hotaru. Hotaru goes up to Mikan.

"Mikan what's wrong?" says Hotaru. Mikan looks up.

"oh Hotaru ohayo" says Mikan"it's just I feel something big is going to happen today"

"Like what?" Hotaru asks

"Like... oh id don;t know i just feel like something big is going to happen" Mikan replies

"Ok" Hotaru says and returns to her desk to finish her invention.

Then two handsome boys come in waiting for Mikan's greeting but were surprised when she didn't greet them.

_'__W__hat happened to __polka dots__?'_Natsume thought. He went straight to his seat to read his manga but his eyes are looking elsewhere.

Narumi-sensei walks in and says "everyone calm down we have a new student". Everyone immediately calm down.

"Come in" Narumi-sensei said as all the girls except Mikan and Hotaru drooled "everyone this is Ta…"

"Tai-kun" Mikan says as she stands up and Tai turns his head towards Mikan.

"Mi-chan" Tai said as Mikan ran and hugged him he hugged back as she started to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Please review if you want me to continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Gakuen**** Alice**

Previously:

_Narumi-sensei walks in and says "everyone calm down we have a new student". Everyone immediately calm down._

_"Come in" Narumi-sensei said as all the girls except Mikan and Hotaru __drooled__ "everyone this is Ta…"_

_"Tai-kun" Mikan says as she stands up and Tai turns his head towards Mikan._

_"Mi-chan" Tai said as Mikan ran and hugged him he hugged back as she started to cry._

**Chapter 2:**** Tai's Alice**

"We're leaving now and Mikan is my partner" Tai said.

"Hai" Narumi-Sensei said "Natsume you have no partner again"

"…" Natsume said

"Okay it is good then so Mikan, Tai you can leave now" Narumi-sensei said.

Tai picked Mikan up bridal style her head in his chest so no one sees her face and walked out the door making everyone (excluding Natsume, yes Hotaru gasped but only a little). Hotaru had the Baka Gun ready to shoot Tai in the head but he left before she can hit him.

**At the Sakura Tree**

"Why?" Mikan asked "why did you leave me, Tai-kun?"

"He made me go you know that" Tai replied. (Tai is still holding Mikan)

"Yea, but why did he make you do that?" Mikan asked.

"I'll tell you later" Tai said.

"Tai-kun" Mikan said.

"Yea" Tai said.

"What's your Alice and what star rank are you?" Mikan asked.

"Well my Alice is Ice and I'm special star" Tai said.

"Ok" Mikan said thinking he is lying "Doesn't that mean you're in Dangerous Ability and have to take missions"

"Yea" Tai said.

"Tai can you tutor me, please?" Mikan asked.

"Sure" Tai replied "what do you want to learn first?"

"Math" Mikan said.

**After ****1hour**** of learning Math**

"I finally get it" Mikan said "it's easier to understand when you are explaining it"

"Thanks so we'll do biology tomorrow, okay?" Tai said.

"Hai" Mikan said then yawned "I'm a little sleepy" she then leaned on his shoulder and fell asleep.

"Good night Mi-chan" Tai said then kissed her forehead and fell asleep holding her protectively. Little do they know a pair of crimson eyes was watching there every move.

'_Mikan will be mine'_ thought the crimson eyed boy.

**Next Day**

"Mikan wake up time for school" Tai said.

"Huh? Oh yeah ok" Mikan said then stretches "lets go"

Then they left to go to class.

**At Class**

Mikan just walks in with Tai without saying hi to her friends and went straight to her seat with Tai beside her.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan" Yuu said.

"Ohayo" Mikan replied and went back studying with Tai, this shocked everyone.

Two handsome boys walks through the door expecting a greeting but was shocked to see Mikan studying. Natsume was just madly angry and jealous.

**Natsume's POV**

_'She's with that Tai watch a cal__l it. He's going to pay for stealing Mikan away from me he's __going to__ pay big__time'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**How's this? Please ****rxr**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Previously:

_Mikan just walks in with Tai without saying hi to her friends and went straight to her seat with Tai beside her._

_"Ohayo Mikan-chan" Yuu said._

_"Ohayo" Mikan replied and went back studying with Tai, this shocked everyone._

_Two handsome boys walks through the door expecting a greeting but was shocked to see Mikan studying. Natsume was just madly angry and jealous._

_'She's with that Tai watch a call it. He's going to pay for stealing Mikan away from me he's going to pay bigtime'_

**Chapter 3: Hotaru finds out who Tai really is**

**After Class Hotaru's POV**

"Oi, Baka" I called to Mikan.

"Hai, Hotaru" Mikan replied.

"Come to my room later ok?" I said.

"HAI" Mikan shouted.

"Ok see you at 5pm" I said.

**5 pm**

'Knock knock'

"Oh Mikan is here" I said as I opened the door.

"Hi Hotaru" Mikan said "so why did you want me to come here?"

"Well sit down" I said then she sat down "Mikan what is Tai to you?"

"Well" she started to say but I interrupted.

"What is he to you?" I asked.

"He's my" she started to say but I interrupted again.

"He's your what?" I said holding my Baka gun to her head.

"HE'S MY ONII-CHAN" she yelled.

I dropped my gun, I was shocked. (she is so shocked that her jaw dropped and her eyes were as big as plates, yes that shocked)

"He's your onii-chan" I said coldly regaining my cold attitude but inside kept on thinking how he is her onii-chan.

"yes he is my onii chan, I told you remember" she said.

_Flashback:_

_"Hotaru, I miss my onii-chan"7-year old Mikan said crying._

_"Baka remember what your onii-chan said don't cry or else" 7-year old Hotaru said "plus you look ugly when you cry so smile"_

_7-year old Mikan wiped away her tears and smiled her genuine smile._

_"Arigato Hotaru-chan" Mikan said._

_Hotaru smiled in reply._

_Flashback end_

"Oh yeah, I forgot about Tai Sakura " I said "why did he leave again?"

"He left because he told him too" Mikan said.

"Oh yea" I said.

"So what will you call him?" she asked.

"Tai-kun" I replied.

"Um Hotaru uh did I tell you um Ruka is our cousin" Mikan said blocking her face just in case she hits her with the Baka Gun but was surprised when she yelled "WHAT!?"

"Yea he's our cousin I don't know from which side" she said

"How is he your cousin?" I asked

"I don't know ji-san told me that's why" she said.

"Ok anymore surprises" I asked.

"Well no" she said.

"Ok" I said "Let's go to sleep it's already 9pm"

"Hai" she said.

Then both fell asleep.

**Next day**

Mikan and Hotaru walk through the door and Tai runs and ask Mikan so many questions. (Where were you? Are you ok? Why didn't you tell me you were sleeping at Hotaru-chan's room? Etcetera)

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"What was that for Hotaru-chan?" he said.

"That is for not telling me who you really were and for making me worry about Mikan" I said "is that enough information, Tai-kun"

"So you remember huh? Hotaru-chan" he replied.

"Ahem" said a blue-eyed boy with blond hair his eyes full with envy.

"Oh hey Ruka-pyon" Tai said.

"Hi Tai-san" Ruka replied.

**Ruka's POV**

'_You better not steal Hotaru away from __me Tai__-san'_

"Welcome back Tai, how was America? Sorry I couldn't talk to you Natsume kept on wanting to skip classes since you're here cuz" I said.

"sorry about that" Tai said "oh yeah I don't like Hotaru"

"O…k" I said in curiosity but inside I was rejoicing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Previously:

_**Ruka's POV**_

_'__You better not steal Hotaru away from me Tai-san'_

_"Welcome back Tai, how was America? Sorry I couldn't talk to you Natsume kept on wanting to skip classes since you're here __cuz__" I said._

_"__sorry__ about that" Tai said "oh yeah I don't like Hotaru"_

_"O…k" I said in curiosity but inside I was rejoicing._

**Chapter 4: Mikan's Training and the Gangs Plan Normal POV**

**After Class**

"Minna I have to do something so Ja Ne" Mikan said and quickly ran out the door leaving confused classmates.

"Ok, that was easy" Hotaru said "now let's go to my lab to talk about the plan"

"Hai" everyone said and left towards Hotaru's Lab leaving Natsume behind. (Everyone included Ruka, Hotaru, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, and Mochu.)

**Hotaru's**** Lab**

"So how will we get Mikan-chan and Tai-kun separated and Natsume and Mikan together?" Koko said.

"First of all we don't need to separate Tai-kun and Mikan" Hotaru said "Ruka do you care to explain?"

"Sure" Ruka said "First of all Mikan and Tai are twins"

"NANI?!" everyone yelled except Hotaru everyone's jaw dropped.

"Second of all I am Tai and Mikan's cousin" Ruka continued.

"NANI?!" everyone except Hotaru yelled again.

"Yea ok now?" Ruka said everyone nodded.

"Now we have to put Natsume and Mikan together" Hotaru said.

"Yea" everyone said "But how?"

"I have a way" Hotaru said. She told everyone her plan.

"Ok" Hotaru said.

"Hai" everyone said.

**With Mikan (Mikan's POV)**

'_Ok__ now to make sure no one follows me' _I thought as I put up an Illusion.

'_ok__ so I'll practice my Alice again' _I thought.

**After 1 hour**

_'Ok that's enough Alice pra__c__t__ice' _I thought '_time for some physical practice'__ I thought_

**After** **1 hour**

'_phew__, I'm done for today better go back to the dorm and take a shower' _I thought.

"Hello Miss. Sakura" said a creepy voice from behind. She turns around to find Persona.

"What do you want Persona?" I said in a cold voice.

"I want you to take Missions" He said.

"Do I have a choice?" I said.

"Yes, you have to take them and lower natsume's missions or not to take them and natsume's missions will increase and your friends will die in front of you" he said with a smirk.

"I'll do it" I said.

"ok how long have you known your 2nd and 3rd alice?" he asked.

"5 years" I said.

"How long have you been practicing?" he said.

"4 ½ years" I said.

"What have you been doing the other ½ year?" he asked.

"Copying alices" I said.

"What are your other alices?" he said.

"Steal, erase, and copy and Control" I replied.

"What have you been practicing?" he asked.

"Martial Arts and Alice Control" I replied.

"Good so have you mastered all your alices and martial arts techniques?" he asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"Good I will let you fight one of my students to see if you are good enough, it will not be the Black Cat, I will tell him he will not be doing missions anymore" he said "meet here exactly 10 minutes after class tomorrow"

"Hai" I replied.

**At the Sakura Tree ****Natsume's**** POV**

'What happened to polka dots? Wait why do I care?'

Suddenly Persona popped out of nowhere.

"Do I have another mission?" I asked.

"No" he said "You have no more missions to be exact and your sister will be returned to you tomorrow morning go to the Faculty room tomorrow morning before class"

"Why don't I have to do missions anymore?" I said.

"We found someone better than you" he said.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"This person doesn't want anyone to know who she is?" he said "but she will be called Black Angel"

"Ok" I said.

"That is all I have to say" he said and then disappeared.

'_I wonder who Black Angel is' _I thought '_I have to tell __Ruka__ the good news'_

**With ****Mikan****Mikan's**** POV**

"I have to get ready"

"I can't believe it"

_Flashback_

_"Hai" I said._

_"__Mikan__ you will have to where this mask and you have your first mission tonight" he said._

_"What is my mission tonight?" I said._

_"Rescue __Aoi__Hyugga__, be here at 10pm" he said._

_"Hai" I said._

_"__good__ here are your clothes" he said as he handed me a black sleeveless turtle neck and black pants._

_"see you at 10 Persona-sensei" I said then teleported to my room."_

_Flashback end_

'_It's already 9:30 better put my clothes on and go to the front gates' _I thought.

**At the Gates**

"Good your early, so here is the map of the building" he said "the building is the building you got kidnapped"

"Hai" I said and left jumping from tree to tree to the building.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Gakuen****Alic****e**** or the song in here.**

**Sorry for not updating soon. I got caught up with homework. Also since I didn't tell you in the last chapter I want at least 5 reviews. I also enabled anonymous reviews so people who don't have an account can review as well so on with the story.**

Previously:

**At the Gates**

"Good your early, so here is the map of the building" he said "the building is the building you got kidnapped"

"Hai" I said and left jumping from tree to tree to the building.

**Chapter 5: Mikan's First Mission**** and ****Mikan's voice**** Mikan's POV**

"Ok so it's the building me, Natsume, and Permy got kidnapped in, so I turn left"

"Ah here it is, ok I'll just teleport to the room and teleport in front of the school gates"

I teleported in the room and looked around for Aoi. I saw a curled up figure in the corner of the room.

"Aoi"

"Who's there?" she replied her voice shaking with fear.

"It is just me a friend of your onii-chan"

"You know onii-chan" she said her voice still shaking in fear.

"Yes now come with me and I'll bring you to the academy, to your onii-chan"

"Hai" she replied. Then she took a hold of me. I was about to teleport to the front of the school gates when the door burst opened.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, BLACK CAT" a man with red hair said. He then shot at me as I used my intangibility Alice for me and Aoi.

"Wrong my name is Black Angel" I said in the coldest voice I can say.

**Normal POV**

"Go to a safe hiding place" Mikan whispered to Aoi. Aoi ran to a corner of the room.

"Black Angel, hmmm are you new?" the red haired man said.

"Yes you can say that but I know more about you than you think, Reo" she said.

"oh ok then I'll make you take off your mask" reo said as he took off his earring.

"TAKE OFF YOUR MASK AND TELL ME YOUR REAL IDENTITY" Reo yelled.

'_Shit, he'll find out who I am I'll just act' _Mikan thought.

Mikan was about to take off her mask when she threw 5 ice daggers at Reo. He dodges them except one. It scraped him on the cheek.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Reo yelled. He got so pissed that he shot Mikan. This surprised Mikan but she dodges all of them except two.

'_Damn it, I guess I'll just teleport back to school now'_Mikan thought.

"Thanks for the fight, Reo but I have to go and I am taking Aoi with me" Mikan said as she grabbed Aoi "Tata" then teleported to the front of the gates.

**At the School Gates**

When they reached the school gates Mikan kneeled down immediately.

"Are…pant…you…pant…ok…pant…Aoi?" Mikan panted.

"Hai onee-san" Aoi replied "are you ok, onee-san?"

"Hai" Mikan replied.

"Onee-san can I see your face?" Aoi asked.

"Sure" Mikan said as she sat down and took off her mask.

Aoi was amazed by her beauty and said "You know onee-san your very pretty"

"Arigato" mikan replied as she stood up "open the gates"

As they were walking Aoi said, "Ne, onee-san you know you should keep your hair down you would look much prettier"

"Sure, I'll keep my hair down just not on missions, ok?" Mikan said as she put her mask back on.

"Arigato" Aoi said.

"So your mission was a successful one, eh Black Angel?" someone from the shadows said.

"Ha…" Mikan said but then fainted. Persona caught her before she hit the ground. He looked at his hands and saw they were filled with blood. His eyes were filled with anger but his face was emotionless.

"get on my back" persona said to Aoi.

"Hai" she said as she jumped on his back. Then teleported to the hospital. He put Mikan safely on her bed. He took off Aoi and then called the doctors.

"Replenish her and heal Mikan" Persona said in an emotionless voice, but his eyes were full of worry.

"Hai" all the doctors and nurses replied. A nurse took Aoi and said "What do you want little girl?"

"I'll take anything" Aoi replied sweetly.

"Ok, I'll bring something to you" the nurse said and left.

"Also call all the teachers and tell them to come to the hospital" Persona said.

"Hai" the doctor said and quickly left to do the task.

**After 10 minutes**

"What do you want persona?" Jinno said.

"It's Mikan…" Persona started to say but got cut off by Narumi.

"What happened to Mi-chan?" Narumi said in a worried voice.

"Mikan got shot" Persona said in a venom voice "by Reo"

"Oh No where is she? How is she?" Narumi said.

"Narumi SHUT UP" all the teachers said including Persona.

"Ok also Aoi Hyugga is here" Persona said "we will let the Hyuggas right now"

"Ok" Jinno said.

"Mikan should be waking up right about…" Persona said but was cut off by

"Now" Mikan continued " ah that was a good nap, I will prepare Aoi for her meeting with Natsume-kun"

"ONEE-SAN YOUR AWAKE" Aoi yelled.

"Aoi shhh you will wake everyone and we wouldn't want that" Mikan said in a calm and kind voice.

"Hai, one-san" Aoi whispered.

"Good ok lets go I need to prepare you so you can see your onii-chan" Mikan said.

"Yay" Aoi yelled.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" everyone shushed at Aoi.

"Gomen" Aoi whispered.

"Let's go" Mikan said as she walked to the door "oh no its raining, hmm oh yea I'll teleport us back to my room, ok so let's go Aoi" Aoi walked to her and they teleported to her room.

"I shall tell Hyugga-san that his sister is here" Persona said as he teleported to Natsume's door.

"Ok let's go home everyone" Jinno said. Then they all went home leaving the doctors and nurses with their patients.

**At Mikan's Room**

"So Aoi you can take a shower and I'll find you some sleeping clothes" Mikan said "here's a towel" She gave her a towel.

"Arigato, onee-san" Aoi said and she left to take a shower.

**With Persona and Natsume**

"Knock…knock…knock"

"Who is it?" Natsume said.

"Persona" Persona replied.

Natsume quickly got up and opened the door.

"What do you need Persona?" Natsume said angrily.

"I'm just here to tell you that…" Persona said but was cut off by

"I have a mission…blah blah" Natsume said " Let me get my mask"

"No you have no more missions like I said before someone better has taken your place" Persona said "I wanted to say that your sister is here, somewhere on the campus"

Natsume stared wide eyed at him

**Back with Mikan and Aoi**

"OK I'll let her wear this" Mikan said as she took out her old pj, that are pink with poodles and glow-in-the-dark Eiffel towers "There matching shirt and pants"

"Onee-san is that for me" Aoi asked she just came out of the shower so a towel was the only thing on her.

"Yea, here put this on and we'll go to bed" Mikan said as she gave Aoi her old Pj. Aoi put it on right away and went straight to the bed.

"Let's go to sleep now onee-san" Aoi said.

"Hai, Hai" Mikan said.

Aoi was about to close her eyes when they heard a

BOOM

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Aoi yelled. Mikan instantly knew what was happening. Aoi is scared of thunder.

"Aoi shhhhh" Mikan said in a soothing tone "hey I'll sing you a lullaby, this lullaby is the one I wrote"

"Really" Aoi said.

"yes so here it goes:

_**little**__** child, be not afraid**__**though rain pounds harshly against the glass**__**like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger**__**I am here tonight**_

_'Wow nee-san has a beautiful voice'_

_**little**__** child, be not afraid**__**though thunder explodes and lightning flash**__**illuminates your tear-stained face**__**I am here tonight**_

_**and someday you'll know**__**that nature is so**__**the same rain that draws you near me**__**falls on rivers and land**__**on forests and sand**__**makes the beautiful world that you'll see**__**in the morning**_

_**little child, be not afraid**__**though storm clouds mask your beloved moon**__**and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams**__**I am here tonight**_

_**little child, be not afraid**__**though wind makes creatures of our trees**__**and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand**__**and I am here tonight**_

_**and someday you'll know**__**that nature is so**__**the same rain that draws you near me**__**falls on rivers and land**__**on forests and sand**__**makes the beautiful world that you'll see**__**in the morning**_

_**for you know, once even I was a**__**little child, and I was afraid**__**but a gentle someone always came**__**to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears**__**and to give a kiss goodnight**_

_**well now I am grown**__**and these years have shown**__**that rain's a part of how life goes**__**but **__**it's**__** dark and it's late**__****__**so I'll hold you and wait**__**'til your frightened eyes do close**_

_**and I hope that you'll know...**_

_**that**__** nature is so**__**the same rain that draws you near me**__**falls on rivers and land**__**on forests and sand**__**makes the beautiful world that you'll see**__**in the morning**_

_'I'm sleepy'_

_**everything's**__** fine in the morning**__**the rain'll be gone in the morning**__**but I'll still be here in the morning**_

"So Aoi fell asleep…(yawn)…I guess I'll go to…(snore)" Mikan said.

**With Natsume and Persona**

"what Where is she?" Natsume said more like yelled at Persona.

"She is with Sakura-san you will see her tomorrow and that is final" Persona said and teleported to his home.

"Damn it" Natsume cursed "at least I'll get to see her tomorrow" and fell asleep

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Gakuen****Alic****e****Sorry for not upd****ating soon****. Also since I didn't tell you**** in the last chapter I want at least 5 reviews. I also enabled anonymous reviews so people who don't have an account can review as well so on with the story.**

Previously:

_**With Natsume and Persona**_

_"__what__ Where is she?" Natsume said more like yelled at Persona._

_"She is with Sakura-san you will see her tomorrow and that is final" Persona said and teleported to his home. _

_"Damn it" Natsume cursed "at least I'll get to see her tomorrow" and fell asleep_

**Chapter**** 5: The ****Hyugga'****s**** meeting**** and ****central town**

**The next day**

Ring…ring…ring

"Hm, oh (yawn)" Mikan said as she picked up her phone.

"Konnichiwa, who is this?" Mikan said.

_"This is Natsume and can you bring my sister here now?" Natsume said._

"Oh sure Natsume-kun we'll be there at 7:30 alright?" Mikan said.

_"Hn" Natsume said._

"See you later, Natsume-kun" Mikan said.

_"See ya" Natsume replied._

Mikan hangs up the phone.

"Hey Aoi-chan wake up it's time to meet your brother" Mikan said as she shook Aoi gently.

"Hm, oh okay" Aoi said.

"Take a shower and I'll pick out your clothes also you can have those pjs.

"Arigato, onee-san" Aoi said.

**With Natsume**

_'What should I where ugh this is the first time I thought about these things, but it is the first time that _

I_ will see Aoi in a long time I have to look my best also Mikan is coming what should I where' _

_Natsume thought 'why is Aoi with Mikan? I wonder if she is Black Angel, Nah she only has the _

_Nullification __alice__ and it is not strong plus she is so clumsy that she wouldn't be able to fight I'm so _

_stupid__ how would she be able to fight__'_

Knock…knock…knock

'oh I guess they're here' Natsume thought as he opened his door revealing a little girl with black

Shoulder-length hair and crimson red eyes with a white dotted black tank top and a white and black

striped miniskirt, she was wearing grey flats. She is with an older girl with auburn brown hair down

and hazel eyes wearing a pink spaghetti-strap dress that have white stripes, she was wearing pink flats.

"Ohayo, Natsume-kun you look handsome" Mikan said _'as usual'_

"Here is your sister as promised" She said as she showed him Aoi "Is it okay that, um, I borrow Aoi for

today?"

"What do you need her for?" Natsume asked.

"Well she doesn't have any clothes so I thought we could go to Central Town" Mikan said.

"Sure but I'm going with you, I want to see my sisters clothes just in case she gets something too revealing" Natsume muttered.

Mikan giggled "Natsume is always there making sure no one touches his girls"

"What did you say?" Natsume growled.

"Nothing" Mikan said sweatdropping.

"Better be" Natsume said "Let's go"

**At Central Town**

"Wait here, I'll gets some fluff puffs" Mikan said.

"Whatever" Natsume muttered.

**At the Fluff Puff Store**

"Hey little girl" a boy with Dark blue hair and Dark blue eyes "your cute so let's go and have fun"

"Sorry I'm with someone" Mikan said as she turned to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"I told you to come with me" He said as he grabbed her waist and was about to kiss her until someone

punched his face.

"Scram" someone with Black hair and crimson-red eyes said.

"Why should I" the boy said as he tightened his hold on Mikan.

"She's my…" the other boy try to say but was cut off when the other guy punched him. He punched him again.

"No" he tried to punch him but he missed and hit Mikan. Mikan started bleeding.

"ow" Mikan said and fainted.

"Shit" he said and he ran.

The other boy ran to her, he said "Mikan, Mikan wake up"

"…"

"Mikan wake up please" the boy said as tears starts to form in the corner of his eyes.

"…na…ni" Mikan managed to say.

"Mikan your okay" he said as she started to wake up. He wiped his tears so she wouldn't get worried.

"Oh konnichiwa Tai-kun" Mikan said as she got up. (Got ya:)

"Konnichiwa Mi-chan" Tai said.

"Oi polka dots" Natsume said. He recognized Tai was there.

"What are you doing here, Tai?" Natsume said venom present in his voice.

"First of all you haven't earn enough respect to call me Tai" Tai said "So call me Higurashi"

"Just go I'm here with Natsume because his sister is here and I'm helping her pick out clothes I'll meet you in your room ok" Mikan whispered.

Tai nodded and left.

"Let's go Natsume-kun" Mikan said as she stood up and dusted her dress.

"Polka what happened to your face?" Natsume said as he grabbed her chin. Her eyes widened, she suddenly remembered what happened between Tai and the other boy.

"Oh nothing I just tripped on a rock you know how clumsy I am" Mikan lied.

"You can't lie to me, tell me the truth what happened" Natsume demanded as he wiped up the blood with a handkerchief.

"I got punched by some guy who was hitting on me" Mikan whispered barely audible but audible enough for Natsume to here.

"Who hit you?" Natsume said sternly.

"a boy" Mikan whispered.

"Was it Higurashi?" Natsume said pure venom in his voice.

"No, a boy with Dark blue hair and eyes also it is not Tsubasa-sempai" Mikan said, sure if he heard her say his features he would beat him up, no beat then burn him.

"Did he say his name?" Natsume asked, checking for any other injuries.

"No" Mikan said.

"Can we go we still have to find Aoi clothes?" Mikan said.

"Let's go" Natsume said "Come on Aoi"

**At 5pm**

"Why do I have to carry the bags?" Natsume complained.

"Because you're the gentlemen here" Mikan said.

"Let's go back to the dormitories" Aoi said.

"Sure" Mikan said and they went on the bus to the dormitories.

"Thanks for everything Natsume" Mikan said and she kissed his cheek, he blushes a thousand red but

Mikan already went down to Aoi.

"Aoi be a good girl to your onii-chan alright" Mikan said to Aoi.

"Hai, onee-san" Aoi said and kissed her on the cheek good night.

"Goodnight, onee-san" Aoi said.

"Goodnight Aoi" Mikan said. Aoi went into her brother's room. Mikan was about to leave until…

"Oi polka" Natsume said. Mikan turned around.

"Yes Natsume-kun" Mikan said. Natsume kissed Mikan right on the lips.

"Thanks, for taking care of my sister" Natsume said to cover it up. 'thanks a lot, Mikan'

Mikan giggled.

"What is so funny?" Natsume asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, Good night Natsume-kun" Mikan said.

"Goodnight Polka-dots" Natsume said.

"Pervert" Mikan said.

Natsume smirked and went inside his room.

Mikan turned around and walked towards her brother's room which was 3 doors down.

_Knock…knock…knock_

"Oh hello Mi-chan" Tai said "Come in"

"So Tai-kun what do you want to talk about?" Mikan asked.

"I want to talk about why you are so busy these days" Tai said seriously.

'_Shit' Mikan thought._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To be continued…**

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen ****Alic****e****Sorry for not upd****ating soon****. Also since I didn't tell you**** in the last chapter I want at least 5 reviews. I also enabled anonymous reviews so people who don't have an account can review as well so on with the story.**** Thank you to all my reviewers: melissa1995, katzzi, kmc27, Caritate, JC-zala, UtterChaos247, denni05, and ladalada.**

Previously:

_Knock…knock…knock_

_"Oh hello Mi-chan" Tai said "Come in"_

_"So Tai-kun what do you want to talk about?" Mikan asked._

_"I want to talk about why you are so busy these days" Tai said seriously._

_'Shit' Mikan thought._

**Chapter 6: The truth, ****the**** new student****s**

"What do you mean?" Mikan said. _'How could he know shit I need to get out of here'_

"You know perfectly about what I mean" Tai said.

"No, explain please" Mikan said innocently.

"Mikan don't toy with my mind now tell me why are you disappearing all the time" Tai said.

"Fine but you have to tell me about your secret" Mikan said.

"Fine" Tai said "My alice is not the Ice alice"

"It's not" Mikan said curiously.

"No, my alice is steal copy and erase" Tai said.

"What?" Mikan said.

"Yes, now your secret" Tai said.

"Fine" Mikan said "I have 3 alices, Nullification, Control, and Steal, Copy, and Erase"

"WHAT?!" Tai yelled, luckily the room was sound proof.

"And I've been doing missions" Mikan said barely audible but he caught it.

"YOU'VE BEEN DOING MISSIONS?!!" Tai yelled.

"Yes now that you know I got to go Ja ne" Mikan said quickly and teleported to her room putting up a

Nullification barrier so her brother won't teleport inside her room.

"Mikan (sighs) I'll talk to her tomorrow" Tai said and went to change his clothes and fell asleep.

**With Mikan**

"(sigh) Close one I would have gone deaf" Mikan said "Guess I should take a bath change my clothes and go to sleep"

Mikan took a shower, changed her clothes and fell asleep.

**The next day**

"OMG, I'm late" Mikan said and hurriedly changed and brush her teeth. As soon as she was finished she grabbed her bag and ran out of her room.

She is runnig dow the hall she turned left and

BAM

"Gomene, Nat" Mikan said but was cut off when she realized he wasn't Natsume, but was a boy with Black hair and hazel eyes "Gomen"

"No problem" The boy said "I'm Takashi, Takashi Matsumoto" Takashi said.

"I'm Mikan, Mikan Sakura" Mikan said with a warm smile which made Takashi blush.

"Are you ok Takashi-san" Mikan said as she touched his forehead to make sure. She suddenly remembered she was late and ran to class "Bye Takashi-san see you later"

"Goodbye Sakura-san" Takashi whispered.

**At class**

"Ohayo minna" Mikan said as she opened the door.

"Ohayo Mikan/ Sakura/ Sakura-san/ Mikan-chan" Everyone replied. Mikan went straight to her seat.

Anna goes to Mikan and asked "Aren't you going to hug Hotaru"

Mikan said, "No, I learned my lesson to never bother Hotaru while she is doing something" Everyone was shocked, I mean who wouldn't be the dense Mikan getting hit in the head by the baka gun millions of times finally figured out that she shouldn't bother Hotaru.

"OK" Anna said, right after Anna left her desk Mikan grabbed a book from her bag and started studying. Everyone's jaw-dropped, including Hotaru and Natsume.

"Ohayo class" Narumi said as he pranced in.

"Ohayo Narumi-sensei" everyone replied.

"We have a new student today" Narumi said. This caught Mikan's attention and she put down her book and looked at him.

"Come in" Narumi said. A boy with Black hair and hazel eyes walked in. Mikan's eyes widen when she realized he was the boy from this morning.

"Introduce yourself" Narumi said.

"Takashi Matsumoto, nothing else to say" Takashi said coldly. All the girls' squealed except Mikan and Hotaru.

"Ok who wants to be Matsumoto-kun's partner" Narumi asked. All the girls raised there hands.

"How about we let Takashi decide?" Narumi said.

"Sakura-san" Takashi said.

Everyone was shocked another new student picked Mikan as a partner, all the girls were jealous. All the boys were jealous too. Everyone stared at Mikan for her answer.

"Ah…" Mikan said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To be continued…**

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Sorry for not updating soon, alos I am aiming for 10 reviews this time. Please and thank you. Also anyone who doesn't have a account can review too. Than you to all my reviewers: arya21, melissa1995, Caritate, JC-zala, mookie, strawberry93, ladalada, Fantisylover, UtterChaos247, denii05, and jazzflame. Sorry for the late update. Let's start with the story!**

Previously:

"Ok who wants to be Matsumoto-kun's partner" Narumi asked. All the girls raised there hands.

"How about we let Takashi decide?" Narumi said.

"Sakura-san" Takashi said.

Everyone was shocked another new student picked Mikan as a partner, all the girls were jealous. All the boys were jealous too. Everyone stared at Mikan for her answer.

"Ah…" Mikan said

**Chapter 9: Mikan's decision and the prophecy**

"…sure" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Ok, Matsumoto-san sit next to Mikan-chan" Narumi said as cheerful as Mikan.

"Hai" Takashi said as he sweat drop at the teachers actions. He went to Mikan's desk.

"Ohayo Sakura-san" Takashi said.

"Ohayo Takashi-san" Mikan said "It is ok for me to call you Takashi-kun right?"

"Sure" Takashi said "As long as I can call you Mikan-chan"

"Sure" Mikan said "You want to take a tour now because we have free period?"

"Sure" Takashi said as he stood up. Mikan walked toward the door and tripped on a book that was on the floor. She was expecting the cold ground but it never came. She opened her eyes to see some one was holding on to her waist. The room started to heat up.

"Takashi-kun" Mikan said "arigato"

"No problem" Takashi said.

That was a bad time since the exact time she fell the door opened to reveal Tai.

"What are you doing Mikan?" Tai said anger present in his voice.

"Oh, Tai-kun this is my partner Takashi-kun" Mikan said "I'm going to show him around the school, he just caught me since I tripped over this book"

"Ok" Tai said calming down. He recognized the heat so he cooled it down with his alice which made everyone relieved.

"Ja ne mina" Mikan said and left with Takashi.

**After 30 minutes**

"So that is basically it" Mikan said.

"Arigato" Takashi said.

"Oh I have to go to study, Jan e Takashi-kun" Mikan said and left towards the Library.

**Library**

"Hmmm which book should I get" Mikan wondered until she saw a Pink book with sakura petals all over.

"Ok" Mikan said and took the book to the counter and checked it out.

**Mikan's room**

Mikan opened the book and read the contents and scanned to see a good part. She kept on scanning until she saw the prophecy. She flipped the book to that page and read.

It said:



















"Hmm that was confusing, I can't even read it" Mikan said "I'll ask someone later" She checked the clock.

It read 5:45

"Wow I just made it" Mikan said as she stood up dusted her skirt and left for dinner bringing the book.

**Dining Hall**

"Hi everyone" Mikan said as she walked to her friends.

"Hi Mikan" They replied.

"Tai-kun can you help me with something" Mikan asked.

"Sure" Tai said "Same place?"

"No, my room" Mikan said.

"Ok" Tai said and continued eating. Natsume who heard this got mad.

"See ya everyone got to go" Mikan said. She ran out and towards her room.

"Got to go as well" Tai said he dumped his food and headed to Mikan's room.

"Hn" Natsume said. He stood up and headed to the Sakura tree.

**Sakura Tree**

"Damn that girl" Natsume cursed "of all the places it had to be her room"

Persona appeared in front of him, his back facing him.

"Black Angel" Persona said _'hmm I know I felt her presence here'_

"Persona" Natsume said "who are you looking for"

"None of your business" Persona said and teleported to Mikan's Room.

**Mikan's Room**

"What do you need help with?" Tai asked.

"I need help with this" Mikan said and showed him the book.

"Do you understand the title?" Tai asked.

"No" Mikan said.

"It says The Sakura Treasure" Tai said.

"Nani?!" Mikan asked.

"The Sakura Treasure" Tai repeated.

"Ok then can you translate the meaning of The Prophecy" Mikan said.

"Sure" Tai said. He flipped the book to that page and read it.

"The two royal's one boy one girl and one moved one stayed.

With the girl the alice of life, death, control, nullification, Steal, copy, and erase.

With the boy the alice of reincarnation, the elements, and steal, copy, erase.

They fight for there friends, family, and each other.

Never doubt the prince and princess.

For they shall unlock the power.

And dig out the Treasure.

The Sakura Treasure.

They shall unleash all there power against all evil" Tai said "It basically means we are royals and have the most rare alices in the entire world, and also we need to save the world and dig out the treasure"

"What?!" Mikan yelled.

The door opened to reveal…Persona.

"I guess you found out Mikan-sama, Tai-sama" Persona said.

"Mikan-sama you have a mission and Tai-sama you can go with Mikan-sama" Persona said "and I'll go inform the faculty that you found out that you're the prince and princess of Japan"

"Thank you Persona and don't say sama it is just awkward" Mikan said.

"Hai" Persona said "You must leave in 15 minutes"

"Hai" they said in unison. Persona headed to the Faculty room.

**15 minutes later At the Gates**

"Let's go" Mikan said. They went outside of the gates and started there mission.

**15 minutes earlier at the faculty room**

"THEY WHAT?!" all the teachers yelled.

"They found out" Persona calmly said.

"Ok" the teachers said 'then we start calling them sama'

"Also Mikan-sama needs her new room" Persona said.

"Sure" Jinno said.

"Bye I need to get to the gates" Persona said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please review I'm waiting for 10 reviews.**

**Thank you.**

**In the next chapter after the mission will explain why Tai's last name is not Sakura and maybe a confession. ******


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I'm trying my hardest to make chapters so pleases forgive me if it is lame or boring or short. Sorry for not updating sooner, also I am still aiming for 10 reviews. Please and thank you. Also anyone who doesn't have an account can review too. Than you to all my reviewers: arya21, melissa1995, Caritate, JC-zala, kimi, ladalada, Fantisylover, denii05, jazzflame, claireponcherrie, and jeemawoo. Let's start with the story!**

Previously:

**15 minutes earlier at the faculty room**

"THEY WHAT?!" all the teachers yelled.

"They found out" Persona calmly said.

"Ok" the teachers said 'then we start calling them Sama'

"Also Mikan-sama needs her new room" Persona said.

"Sure" Jinno said.

"Bye I need to get to the gates" Persona said.

**Chapter 9: The Reason why**

"Ok so we have to get the files and we are outta here" Mikan said.

"Yea" Tai said.

"Let's hurry I wanna see how Aoi is doing" Mikan said.

"Hai, hai" Tai said.

"Lets go" Mikan said. Then they left.

**With Natsume (Natsume's POV)**

'_I wonder how Aoi got to Mikan (sigh) I wonder where Mikan is. She is always busy with that Higurashi. I miss her. Ha I'm be coming mushy, guess that happens when your around Mikan. (sigh)I have another rival guess I got to fight again I wonder…'_

"ONII-CHAN" Aoi yelled.

Natsume fell off his chair.

"Aoi what are you yelling for" Natsume growled.

"You wouldn't reply after 10 times so of course I'll yell" Aoi said.

"Oh sorry" Natsume said.

"What were you thinking about?" Aoi said.

"Nothing" Natsume said.

"Fine" Aoi said.

**With Mikan and Tai**

Boom (gun shot)

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Mikan yelled and she fainted.

"BLACK ANGEL" Tai yelled. He just killed all the people, grabbed the files and mikan and teleported out of there.

**On campus**

"What happened to her?" Persona asked while running toward the hospital with Tai at his side.

"She got shot by Reo" Tai said then he stopped and hit his forehead.

"Why did you stop?" Persona asked stopping beside him.

"Because can't we just teleport to the hospital" Tai said remembering he had a teleportation alice.

"Damn" persona grunted as he teleported to the hospital with Tai.

**Hospital**

"DOCTOR" Tai yelled.

"Hai, Tai-sama" the doctor said and grabbed Mikan from Persona and brought her to the operation room.

**2 hours later**

The doctor came out.

"Doctor what happened?" Tai asked.

"Tai-sama (sigh) Mikan-sama was close to death" the doctor said "she is very lucky the barrier alice worked around her heart or else she'll be dead, so she is alright but is injured and won't be able to leave for one whole month"

Tai looked down and started crying.

"I'm sorry Tai-sama, I did all that I can do" the doctor said.

"Can I go to her?" Tai said.

"Yes" the doctor said and let him in.

"Oh Mikan" Tai said "This feels like what happened 9 years ago when I got separated from you"

_Flashback_

"_Son come here" Mr. Sakura said right after he finished his phone call._

"_Yes father" 8 year-old Tai said._

"_Tomorrow you'll be having a surprise so come to the front of the house at 8am" Mr. Sakura said trying to be as cheerful as possible._

"_Hai" Tai said cheerfully and ran towards Mikan's room._

_**Mikan's room**_

"_Mikan, Mikan" Tai said._

"_Hai Tai-kun" 8 year-old Mikan said as she put down her book. (Surprising huh?)_

"_Daddy told me I have a surprise tomorrow at 8am will you come with me?" Tai asked._

"_Sure" Mikan said and picked up her book and read once again while Tai left to his own room._

_The only thing on his mind was about tomorrow. They soon fell asleep._

_**Tomorrow**_

"_Tai wake up it is almost 7:30" Mikan said as she tried to wake up her brother._

"_Huh?" Tai said "Oh yeah I get a surprise today" He got up immediately and got ready._

_They both went out to the front to find their mom crying while their dad trying to comfort her. _

"_Mommy what's happening?" Mikan asked. Their mom lifted her up and brought her away from her brother. Their dad picked up Tai and brought him too a black car._

"_What, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Mikan yelled trying to get out of her mom's arms and try to pull back Tai while Tai was trying to get out of the car._

"_Your brother is got adopted" Mrs. Sakura said between sobs._

"_MIKAN" Tai yelled._

"_TAI" Mikan yelled and Tai was knocked out by someone behind him._

_Flashback end_

"Mikan please don't leave me and everyone else here" Tai said and he started crying again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please review I'm waiting for 10 reviews.**

**Thank you.**

**Sorry if it is crappy. There might be a confession next chapter depends on what happens.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I'm trying my hardest to make chapters so pleases forgive me if it is lame or boring or short. Sorry for not updating sooner, also I am still aiming for 10 reviews. Please and thank you. Also anyone who doesn't have an account can review too. Than you to all my reviewers: arya21, melissa1995, Caritate, JC-zala, kimi, ladalada, Fantisylover, denii05, jazzflame, claireponcherrie, and jeemawoo. Let's start with the story!**

Previously:

"_What, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Mikan yelled trying to get out of her mom's arms and try to pull back Tai while Tai was trying to get out of the car._

"_Your brother is got adopted" Mrs. Sakura said between sobs._

"_MIKAN" Tai yelled._

"_TAI" Mikan yelled and Tai was knocked out by someone behind him._

_Flashback end_

"Mikan please don't leave me and everyone else here" Tai said and he started crying again.

**Chapter 10: A confession not heard or was it?**

Narumi comes rushing in.

"What happened to Mikan?" Narumi asked.

"She was shot" Tai said.

"Damn again" Narumi cursed quietly, but Tai heard.

"She has been shot before" Tai said.

"Yes, last time was by Reo" Narumi said.

"Damn" Tai whispered.

"Do you know when she will wake up?" Narumi asked.

"No they haven't told us but it is sometime this month" Tai said.

"Oh, should we tell her friends the truth?" Narumi asked.

"Yea it is about time" Tai said "we will tell them in the morning at the beginning of class"

"Hai Tai-sama" Narumi said and was about to leave until…

"Also we won't tell them about us being siblings and royals" Tai said.

"Hai Tai-sama" Narumi said and left.

**Next Morning**

Narumi and Tai walk into class.

"Everyone quiet Tai has something to announce" Narumi said and everyone immediately went quiet.

"Everyone just to tell you Mikan is in the hospital" Tai said everyone gasped.

"What happened?" Hotaru blurted out, everyone was shocked because she never blurts out.

"Mikan has started to do missions about two months ago" Tai said.

"WHAT?!" everyone said except Narumi. (Of course and yes including Natsume and Hotaru)

"Yea, she did it for all of you guys but she did it for Hyugga. So he didn't have to do missions and she'd have to" Tai said.

"How can Mikan do missions when her alice is only nullifying?" Koko asked.

"She doesn't only have the nullifying alice she also has Control, and S.E.C" Tai said.

"What is S.E.C" Yuu asked.

"S.E.C is Steal, Copy, and Erase" Tai said.

"WHAT?!" everyone again said except Narumi.

"Anymore questions?" Tai asked.

"Why is Mikan in the hospital?" Anna and Nonoko asked in unison.

"She got shot…" Tai said. Everyone leaned forward because they know he is going to say something else.

"Near the heart" Tai continued.

Everyone gasped; they all asked "What room number is she in?"

"3rd floor room 352" Tai said "and yes you can visit her, but first you guys have to go through class I'm going Ja ne" He left and class started.

**Class end**

"Are you going to visit Mikan?" Ruka asked.

"Yes" everyone replied. (Natsume just nodded) Then everyone left to visit Mikan.

On the way they met the two sempais.

"Hey minna where is Mikan?" Tsubasa asked.

"Mikan is in the hospital" Anna said.

"WHAT?!" Tsubasa and Misaki yelled.

"Come with us if you want to see her" Hotaru said.

"We are coming" They said and they all head out to the hospital.

**Hospital**

Everyone walked in and went to Mikan's room. They all saw her asleep so they stayed quiet. After a few hours they 1 by 1 left. Only Tai and Natsume were left there. Soon Tai left as well.

"Hey Mikan" Natsume said "please get well soon. Everyone's worried and I want you back because…"

Mikan woke up but didn't open her eyes. She felt tears on her hand.

"Because I love you" Natsume continued. At that Mikan opened her eyes.

"I love you too" Mikan said. Natsume was shocked to see her awake but was more shocked when he recognized he confessed and she accepted.

"Really?" Natsume asked "What about that Higurashi?"

"What about him?" Mikan asked.

"Aren't you together with him?" Natsume asked.

"No why would I be?" Mikan asked.

"I don't know because you hang out with him basically everyday" Natsume growled.

Mikan giggled.

"What are you laughing about?" Natsume snarled.

"You're jealous" Mikan said.

"Yea and" Natsume said.

"I mean you are jealous of my twin brother" Mikan said.

"WHAT?!" Natsume yelled.

Mikan started laughing. Natsume got mad. He thought of something and smirked. He kissed Mikan on the lips. Mikan was shocked then got over it and snaked her arms around his neck and he snaked his arms around her waist. They were at it for about 3 minutes then the broke apart for air. After a few seconds they caught there breath.

"Mikan, will you be my girlfriend?" Natsume asked.

"Yes" Mikan answered.

"Ok so now will you go to sleep you need to rest so you'll be well. Then we will go on a date" Natsume said.

"Sure but first come here" Mikan said. He comes near her and she gives a peck on his lips.

"I love you" Mikan said.

"I love you too" Natsume said.

"And don't cry anymore. It doesn't suit you" Mikan said.

"How about I'll cry when something bad happens to anyone close to my heart?" Natsume said.

"Ok, goodnight" Mikan said.

"Goodnight Mikan" Natsume said. She fell asleep and he fell asleep next to her on the chair holding her hand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please review I'm waiting for 10 reviews.**

**Thank you.**

**Sorry if it is crappy and sorry if it is short.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I'm trying my hardest to make chapters so pleases forgive me if it is lame or boring or short. Sorry for not updating sooner, also I am still aiming for 10 reviews. Please and thank you. Also anyone who doesn't have an account can review too. Thank you to all my reviewers. ****Yay no more tests!**

Previously:

"I love you" Mikan said.

"I love you too" Natsume said.

"And don't cry anymore. It doesn't suit you" Mikan said.

"How about I'll cry when something bad happens to anyone close to my heart?" Natsume said.

"Ok, goodnight" Mikan said.

"Goodnight Mikan" Natsume said. She fell asleep and he fell asleep next to her on the chair holding her hand.

**Chapter 11: Other couples, and more new students uh-oh**

Same time with Ruka and Hotaru. Ruka was walking Hotaru to her room when…

"Hotaru…ano…I…I…I love you" Ruka said. Hotaru face emotionless but inside was shocked. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. (aw so sweet)He stopped after 30 seconds because she never replied. He turned and was about o leave when…

"I love you too, Ruka" Hotaru said. This time Ruka was shocked. She pulled him this time and they kissed passionately. After 2 minutes they broke apart.

"Will you be my girl?" Ruka asked.

"Yes" Hotaru said and they were at it again.

**Anyways let see Koko and Anna…**

**At the cafeteria…**

"Anna, Can you come with me to the fountain?" Koko asked.

"Sure, Koko" Anna replied. After she finished doing something she and Koko went to the fountain.

They sat at a bench near the fountain. Silence engulfed them until…

"Anna…ano…" Koko said.

"Nani?" Anna asked.

"A…A…ASHITERU" Koko yelled. Anna was shocked. After all who wouldn't be the person that you love most just confessed to you. Koko waited. No reply. He got up was about to leave when…

Anna hugged him from behind and whispered…

"Ashiteru, Koko" Anna whispered in his ear. Koko's heart leapt for joy. He turned around and kissed her right on the lips.

**On the other side…**

"Yuu, Ashiteru" Nonoko whispered. She stood up and started walking. Yuu getting out of hi shock ran after her turned her around and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too" Yuu said.

"Will you be my girl?" Yuu asked.

"Yes" Nonoko said. They walked back together to the dormitories

"When we were at the fountain did you hear Koko yelling?" Nonoko asked.

"No" Yuu replied.

"Must be my imagination" Nonoko said.

**Next Day…**(Natsume's room)

"Natsume wake up" Mikan said.

"…hn…" Natsume replied as he sluggishly got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He comes out fully awake and dressed 15 minutes later. (Mikan was already ready.)

"Let's go" he said. They both walk out of the room and headed for class b.

**Class B…**

"Ohayo mina" Mikan said.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan/Mikan/Sakura-san" Everyone replied.

Mikan notices the new seating arrangement:

Yuu-Nonoko

Koko-Anna

Ruka-Hotaru

Natsume-her

She smiled knowing what happened.

"They got together" Natsume said.

"I know" Mikan said. She went to their seat and he followed. Takashi entered and scanned around the room for something or rather some one…

"Mikan…don't I sit next to you" Takashi said.

"Sorry Takashi-kun ano… I was your partner for only one day" Mikan said.

"It is fine" He said. He looked down and saw they were holding hands he got disappointed.

Aoi and Youichi came in.

"Onee-san are you ok?" They said in unison. (KAWAII)

"Yes" Mikan said "So have you been alright Aoi?"

"Yes, Youchi-kun has been taking good care of me" Aoi said.

Mikan smiled. "Good, do you want to sit with us?" Mikan asked.

"Yes" they said. Aoi sat on Mikan's lap and Youichi to Natsume's. Soon Narumi entered.

"Ohayo Mina" Narumi said.

"Ohayo Narumi-sensei" Everyone replied.

"We have more new students…come in" Narumi said and three boys came in.

"They are from…" Narumi said but was cut by…

"Hey Takashi" The three boys said in unison.

"Hey" He replied.

"Oh so you know each other" Narumi said "You will be partners to…"

"Can we choose?" One of the boys asked.

"Sure" Narumi said.

They chose…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DUNDUNDUN MWAHAHAHAHAHA yey another chappie finished. Ok here is the update. I'll be gone for a few weeks. At the Philippines so I will try super hard to make another chappie…  
Please review.**

**Thank you.**

**Sorry if it is crappy and sorry if it is short.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I'm trying my hardest to make chapters so pleases forgive me if it is lame or boring. Please and thank you. Also anyone who doesn't have an account can review too. Thank you to all my reviewers.**

Previously:

"We have more new students…come in" Narumi said and three boys came in.

"They are from…" Narumi said but was cut by…

"Hey Takashi" The three boys said in unison.

"Hey" He replied.

"Oh so you know each other" Narumi said "You will be partners to…"

"Can we choose?" One of the boys asked.

"Sure" Narumi said.

They chose…

**Chapter 12: The New Students Choices and the announcement**

"Her" They said in unison pointing to the person they want. The boy at the left chose Anna. The boy at the right chose Nonoko. The boy at the middle chose Hotaru. (Uh-Oh) (Got Ya!)

"Sure" Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

"Ok" Hotaru said.

'Oh no' the three boyfriends thought.

"Ok good" Narumi said "Also Mikan I made a mistake you, Natsume and Takashi are still partners" Natsume's jaw dropped.

"Ok" Mikan said. Natsume's jaw dropped more. (LOL)

"Anyways, I have an announcement again" Narumi said "We are having a Singing contest so if you want to sign up go to Iinchou"

"Onee-san please sign up you have a beautiful voice" Aoi whispered to Mikan.

"Sure" Mikan said. She stood up she put Aoi in her seat and went to Iinchou to sign up for the Singing Contest. Everyone was surprised.

"Ok everyone who signed up will be called to sing" Narumi said "we will have a class competition, whoever will win will go to the Singing Contest"

"First up is Sumire Shouda" Narumi said.

"The song I am going to sing is for my Natsume" Sumire said. She put the CD in then…

"_Ooooooooh_

_Doo Dooo Doo  
I just can't help falling in love with you _

Everyone tried not to cover there ears of Sumire's horrible singing.

_Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
_A few people can't help it they covered there ears._  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows(Ooooh ooh ooh)  
To the sea  
So it goes(Ooooh ooh ooh)  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand (Take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I, I can't, I can't help falling in love (falling in love)  
With you (with you)_

_Like a river flows(Ooooh ooh ooh)  
To the sea  
So it goes(Ooooh ooh ooh)  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand (Take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Take my hand (Take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love (falling in love with you)  
with you_

_For I can't help  
falling in love  
falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows  
that's the way it goes  
I just can't help falling in love with you  
_No can help it they covered there ears._  
Like a river flows (take my hand)  
that's the way it goes (cuz i cant help)  
I just can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows (take my hand)  
that's the way it goes (cuz i cant help)  
I just can't help falling in love with you  
_Natsume was about to blow._  
Like a river flows (take my hand)  
that's the way it goes (cuz i cant help)  
I just can't help falling in love with you_" Sumire sang.

Everyone heard cricket sounds. She went to her seat waiting who was next. This continued until the last person.

"Okay nice performance" Narumi said "Now for Mikan Sakura" Everyone clapped quietly. Some prayed she was better than everyone else.

"Thank you I'll start my song" Mikan said. She put the CD in then…

"_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

Everyone was amazed

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart_

_I could see a place that's something like this_

_Every now and then I don't know what to do_

_Still I know that I can never go back_

Natsume was surprised

_But the things I've seen in those hazy dreams_

_Can't compare to what I'm seeing now_

_Everything's so different_

_That it brings me to my knees_

Everyone took there hands off there ears.

_And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me_

_I won't give in to it_

_Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go_

_I hear your voice calling out to me:_

_"You'll never be alone"_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I don't plan on looking back on my old life_

_I don't ever plan to rely on you_

_Even if by chance everything should go wrong_

_You'd come anyway and try to save me_

_Though from time to time it's an upward climb_

_All I know is that I must believe_

_'Cause the truth I'm seeking_

_Always was inside of me_

_And when I find the world of real emotion has surrounded me_

_The many things that you taught me then_

_Will always be enough to get me through the pain_

_Because of you I am strong enough to know I'm not alone_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

_And if I find the real world of emotion has surrounded me_

_And I can't go on_

_You are there the moment that I close my eyes to comfort me_

_We are connected for all of time_

_I'll never be..._

_And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me_

_I won't give in to it_

_Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go_

_I hear your voice calling out to me:_

_"You'll never be alone"_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

_I can hear you_" Mikan sang. Everyone clapped. Some whistled.

"Great job Mikan-chan" Narumi said "You will represent us in the Singing Competition" Everyone who signed up was disappointed that they couldn't go.

"Okay now everyone today is a free day so enjoy Ja Ne" Narumi said and left. After he left Natsume went up to Mikan and kissed her right on the lips. Everyone cheered except the fan girls. Others were shocked. Some were disappointed.

"Congratulations" Natsume said "Yeah Mikan is my Girlfriend so paws off"

All the boys nodded.

"Great job Mikan-nee-chan" Aoi and Youichi said in unison.

"Mikan come here" Tai said. Mikan went to him.

"Come over to my room we will talk about the prophecy, ok?" Tai said.

"Hai onii-chan" Mikan said.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME ONII-CHAN" Tai yelled.

"Okay Okay you don't have to scream" Mikan said "Oh yeah can the new kids introduce themselves?"

"Sure" they said in unison. The one on the left stood up.

"I'm Ishida Kisuke" Ishida said. The boy on the right stood up.

"Renji Kuchiki" Renji said. The boy at the middle stood up.

"Uryu Kurosaki" Uryu said. They all sat down.

"Okay" Mikan said.

"I'm going" Tai said and Tai left.

"Oh Natsume" Mikan said. Natsume came and sat next to her. She told him that she was going to her brother's room and will see him later. He nodded.

"Ja Ne mina" Mikan said and went to her brother's room.

**Tai's Room**

"So Mikan I asked Persona to come and explain everything" Tai said. Mikan just nodded. Persona came a few minutes later and was with someone…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I wonder who?**

**Please review.**

**Thank you.**

**Sorry if it is crappy and sorry if it is short.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Everyone, sorry for the super late update it is just I didn't have Microsoft Office, Open Office, or anything else. Sorry. Anyways as a Sorry I try to write longer chapters. Thank you to everyone who reviewed:** Fantisylover, lilgurlanima, melissa1995, cutiebear14, dominiquanne, sakurahua2x, arya21, -KuroTenshi11-, Irumi Kanzaki, Caritate, 'Blue Moon and Roses', ladalada, helltishL0Ve, IAmTheBattleMaiden, Candiegirl12, kamiam714, SpringFairy14, Bloomer123, AnimeLoverXP.**Thanks for reviewing.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Just the characters I made.**

Previous:

_**Tai's Room**_

"_So Mikan I asked Persona to come and explain everything" Tai said. Mikan just nodded. Persona came a few minutes later and was with someone…_

**Chapter 13: The Real Prophecy, Practicing New Alices**

Persona came in with a man with black hair and red eyes..

"Mikan-sama, Tai-sama" Persona said then bowed "This is Kaito Sakura your father"

They couldn't believe their ears their father was here.

"What do you want?" they said coldly.

"Tai-sama Mikan-sama this is your real father. The one before wasn't your real father they adopted you two" Persona said. They were shocked.

"But doesn't that mean we are not Sakura's?" Mikan asked.

"You are Sakura's you were adopted by your uncle and auntie" Persona said.

"Oh ok" she said.

"How come the look the same?" Tai asked.

"We are twins" Kaito said. Tai kept quiet.

"Okay lets get to the prophecy" Mikan said.

"Sure where is the book?" Kaito said. Mikan gave him the book.

"Okay well what do you think it says?" Kaito asked.

"I think it says that The two royal's one boy one girl and one moved one stayed.

With the girl the alice of life, death, control, nullification, Steal, copy, and erase.

With the boy the alice of reincarnation, the elements, and steal, copy, erase.

They fight for there friends, family, and each other.

Never doubt the prince and princess.

For they shall unlock the power.

And dig out the Treasure.

The Sakura Treasure.

They shall unleash all there power against all evil" Tai said.

"Well you got most of it right" Kaito said. He was surprised someone as young as him can figure something as hard as this.

"It actually says that:

The twin Royals with all the rare alices will save the world from evil,

The girl with the alice of Life, Death. Control, Nullification, and Steal, Copy, Erase

The boy with the alice of Reincarnation, Elements, and Steal Copy Erase

Will fight for friends, family, and loved ones

They are the Prince and Princess of Alice

They will unlock there power and use it against all evil,

They will use the Sakura treasure." Kaito said.

"Okay not any different" Mikan said "Anyways how do we unlock the Sakura Treasure?"

"You have to figure that out" Kaito said "even I don't know"

"I just know the where it is" Kaito said.

"Where is it?" Tai asked.

"In the middle of the Southern forest" Kaito said.

"Now we have to practice your alices so you will be ready to face them" Kaito said.'_can't tell them about their mother'_

"What about our mother?"they said in unison.

"You'll find out soon" Kaito said.

"Lets go practice our alices" Mikan said. Everyone nodded and they all teleported to the usual training spot.

"We need a new training spot for you two only" Persona said. Kaito nodded. The twins agreed. Then Persona snapped his fingers and the same black car comes and they heading towards their new training spot which happens to be at the side of the southern forest.

"This will be ok for now" Persona said.

"What?" Tai said.

"We will only be here for a week then we will go to the real training place" Kaito said.

"What" Mikan yelled.

"Ok so who is going to help us practice?" Tai asked as they got out of the car.

"The previous prince and princess" Kaito said.

"Who and where are they?" Mikan asked, forgetting about what he said earlier.

"Wait how is that possible? If they are still alive then we shouldn't be the price and princess" Tai said.

"Actually we will summon them" Kaito said. Persona and Kaito started to say words not understandable by the two teens. Suddenly a white light came and a girl and a boy came into view. The girl looked like Mikan and the boy looked like Tai. The girl was wearing a white dress with gold rings on the top it was strapless. The boy was wearing a tuxedo with a sword on his side and has a cape on.

"Where are they?" The two people said. Persona pointed at Mikan and Tai.

"Wahh they're so cute" the girl said pinching Tai's cheek and hugging Mikan. The boy just shrugged.

"OUCH" Tai screamed. The girl immediately let go.

"oh i'm sorry. I'm Alicia Sakura previous princess of alice and this is the previous prince of alice Kenji Sakura like you we are twins and your ancestor we have been through the same you have and have the exact same alice so we will help you train" Alicia said "Mikan will be with me and Tai will be with Kenji"

"Okay" Mikan said and the two boys (meaning Tai and Kenji) shrugged. ( same much)

"Okay lets start" Alicia cherd. She grabbd mikan and started practicing somewhere far from the 4 boys. Kenji started walking and tai followed leaving the two adults.

"What do we do now?" Kaito said.

"Do you want to go torture Narumi?" Persona suggested. Kaito sweatdropped at that thought.

"Lets go watch them train" Kaito said as Persona pouted. (he must really wanted to torture Narumi)

**With Mikan and Alicia**

"Mikan tell me what alice you will want to start with? Since you already discovered nullification, control, and steal copy or erase. You will have to choose between life or death" Alicia said.

"Life" Mikan said.

"Okay lets begin" Alicia said. Then she killed a flower.

"Bring this flower back to life" Alicia said. Mikan knelt down and tapped the flower and it grew into full bloom.

'I said bring it back to life but she brought it back to life and made it grow into full bloom. ONLY TAPPING IT. She is the real princess.' Alicia thought.(Mikan can't read her mind because a nulli1fication barrier is up)

"Very good" Alicia said. Then she killed a harmless field mouse. Mikan got what she meant and tapped it and brought it came back to life. She then killed bigger animals. Mikan either tapped it or put her hand over its heart and they came back to life with no wounds. Then Alicia killed Kaito. Mikan tapped him but it didn't work. She put her hand on his heart but it didn't work. She did the first thing she can think of 'hugging'. So Mikan hugged him and he came back to life. Kaito thanked her and wished her good luck. Then he went to Persona and watched Tai.

"Amazing you learned to control your alice in less than a day,but you still have to master other parts of the alice" Alicia said.

"Now lets practice with death" Alicia said "Kill that flower" Mikan hesitated at first then killed it.(the same way she used the life alice by tapping it)

"Very good, Now kill everything that I killed" Alcia said. Mikan hesitated but killed them. (okay including Kaito)

"Excellent now bring them back to life at one time" Alicia said. Mikan eyes widened. She thought for a minute then concentrated after 30 seconds a bright white light covered the whole forest. Everything that was either dead or wounded(in the forest) was alive and healed.

"Very good, you have learned to control the alice of life and death in less than half a day impressive" Alicia said " do you want to watch your brother?" Mikan nodded.(about I don't know 6 hours)

**With Tai and Kenji 5 hours earlier**

"Okay lets start with the elements" Kenji said.

"Do you know what the elements are?" Kenji asked.

"Fire, Ice, Water, Lightning, Earth, Air" Tai said. Kenji nodded.

"Lets start" Kenji said "What alices have you already used?"

"Ice" Tai replied.

"Okay we have to do five other ones. Now lets start" Kenji said "First is fire, concentrate and burn that plant" Tai concentrated and burn the plant.

"Good now burn that bush" Kenji said. Tai burnt it. Kenji kept on telling him what to burn and Tai just burned them without a problem. After burning the biggest tree they are finished with the fire element.

"Good now water" Kenji said "Burn that plant then water it before it turns to crisp" Tai did exactly what Kenji told him to.

"Now do the same with the same thing I told you to burn" Kenji said. Tai understood and did what he was told. "Good now lets start air"

"Okay try this" Kenji said as he formed a tornado and controlling its movements. Tai tried but failed.

"Think of what you want to make then make it" Kenji said. Tai did just that and made a bigger tornado.

'He is the true prince after all,he will open the Sakura Treasure' Kenji thought. Tai was too busy playing with the tornado to read his mind.

"Okay add lightning" Kenji said. Tai started to close his eyes then lightning mixed together with the tornado.

'Amazing I need him to mix all the alices that would prove he is the real prince' Kenji thought.

"add ice, fire, earth and water" Kenji ordered. Tai looked shocked at first but did it anyways successfully.

"Congrats you controlled all the elements in a few hours" Kenji said " we are finished"

"How about the reincarnation alice?" Tai said.

"You'll learn that somewhere else, this is your only training until we leave" Kenji said.

"hai" Tai said. He turned his head to the right and saw his sister coming towards them.

"HI TAI-KUN" Mikan yelled running towards her brother.

"Mi-chan" Tai said "you don't have to yell"

"Well I wanted to" Mikan said then pouted. Everyone laughed.

"Lets go back to the dormitories" Tai said.

"Wait, where are they going to sleep?" Mikan asked.

"With me and Persona so don't worry we will see you in a 6 days to help you pack, the next day we will be leaving" Kaito said "and you can tell your friends we will tell the higher-ups"

"Hai" Tai and Mikan said in unison.

"Bye otou-san, Persona-nii-san, Kenji-nii-san, Alicia-nee-chan" Mikan said while walking away. Tai just waved.

"Goodbye Mikan-chan, Tai-kun" Alicia and Kaito said. While Persona and Kenji waved.

"Good luck as well" They whispered.

**Mikan and Tai**

"ha i'm tired" Mikan said.

"I am too" Tai said. They were walking back to the dormitories. Tai closed his eyes while walking and Mikan stopped walking and thought of a prank. She teleported to her room.

"Mi-chan when did Hyugga confess to you?" Tai asked "Mi-chan"

"MIKAN W..." Tai stopped in mid yell when he realized she teleported to her room. He teleported to his room.

"I'll get you tomorrow, Mikan" Tai muttered.

I finally finished this chapter. Sorry for the super late chapter.

Okay to tell you the truth this is ending after a few chapters and then I might write a sequel then another sequel which makes a trilogy.

Anyways Love you guys. Thanks for reviewing muahh.

Next Chapter is dedicated to:

jazzflame

Thank you for being my 100th review


	14. Chapter 14

Mikan and Tai

_Hey everyone!! Sorry for the super duper late update. Thank you to__**: oO0OoyummyflakesoO0Oo, Bloomer123, xXangelicprincessXx, lilgurlanima, 'Blue Moon and Roses', ladalada, mangalover128, SpringFairy15, dominiqueanne, konnie, Irumi Kanzaki, Youchiix33, animenianshizuka1264, gigil12345, little.miss.kawaii **__for reviewing._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

Previously:

_**Mikan and Tai**_

"_Ha I'm tired" Mikan said._

"_I am too" Tai said. They were walking back to the dormitories. Tai closed his eyes while walking and Mikan stopped walking and thought of a prank. She teleported to her room._

"_Mi-chan, when did Hyugga confess to you?" Tai asked "Mi-chan"_

"_MIKAN W..." Tai stopped in mid yell when he realized she teleported to her room. He teleported to his room._

"_I'll get you tomorrow, Mikan" Tai muttered_

**Chapter 14: Mikan's Farewell Party(part 1)**

**Next Morning Mikan's POV**

I woke up to something knocking on my window. I look at the window and saw Natsume. I quickly opened the window to let him in because it was raining hard. I looked around and realized it was only 5am. I was surprised because he was standing outside in the pouring rain.

"Natsume what are you doing here?" I asked, as I give him a towel. "I needed to see you" Natsume said. "Natsume, I need to tell you something" I said. I took his hand and took him to the coach. As held his hand I said, "Natsume, I'm moving." "Where are you going to move?" Natsume asked. "I don't know, I think to a deserted island. Tai and I have to practice our alices" I said, "I love you Natsume and I'm doing this for you." "Mikan" Natsume said, "When will you be back?" "I don't know" I said, "I'll tell you as soon as I find out" Natsume suddenly hugged me. I felt something wet on my back. "Natsume, why are you crying?" I asked. "Mikan promise me that you'll be ok when you come back" Natsume said to me. "I promise" I said. We were in that position for at least 10 minutes. Then Natsume took my head and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back. We broke apart for air after 2 minutes. "Mikan get ready class will start in 1 hour, I'll pick you up for breakfast" Natsume said then he went back to his room. I looked at the clock and he was right it was already 7am. We had a talk for 2 hours.

I got off the coach and did my morning routines. I finished around 7:20. A few minutes later I heard a knock on my door. I immediately opened the door. It was Natsume.

"Come on" Natsume said, "Lets go" I nodded my head and said, "Ok" We walked down to the canteen and met our friends.

**Canteen normal POV**

"Good Morning everyone" Mikan said, as she sat at the table.

"Good morning Mikan-chan/Sakura/Sakura-san" everyone replied.

"Good morning Natsume" Ruka said.

"Hn" Natsume said, "Morning Ruka" Ruka was shocked. Everyone was talking about something except Mikan and Natsume. Everyone was wondering why Mikan was quiet. After a few minutes Natsume stood up.

"Mikan come on let's go" Natsume said. Mikan stood up and went to Natsume. He held Mikan's hand and they left.

"What happened to them?" Ruka asked.

"I don't know but it has a something to do with Mikan" Hotaru said. She took out her laptop and broke into the academy's system and searched for Mikan's file. But it was top secret.

"I'll try breaking into it later" Hotaru said, "Go to my room later I you want to know why they are acting like that" Everyone nodded.

"Let's go now if we don't want to be late for class" Ruka said. Everyone nodded. All the boys took there girlfriends by the waist. Ruka took Hotaru, Koko took Anna, and Yuu took Nonoko and they all headed for class.

**Classroom**

Natsume and Mikan were in their seats at the back. Natsume was holding Mikan's hand while Mikan's head was on Natsume's shoulder. They were very sweet but they also were both sad on the inside. The gang walked inside and saw them in that position and now knows that there is something wrong. Then the bell rang, so they can't say anything. The gang went to there seat and waited for the recess bell to ring so they can talk to them. Narumi-sensei walked in and stood at the front of the class. Everyone knows there is a bad announcement.

"Good Morning class, I have some bad news two of your classmates are going to leave to practice there alices and it is very unclear when they will be back" Narumi announced. Suddenly Koko asked, "Who are the two students?" "The two students are Mikan Sakura and Tai Higurashi" Narumi announced. Everyone gasped. _'Mikan and Tai are leaving' Hotaru thought. _Everyone looked at Mikan. Mikan's head was in Natsume's chest. Natsume glared at everyone. Mikan was crying, she was crying hard. All the girls (except Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko) started to cry, because Tai was leaving. All the boys (except Ruka, Koko, Yuu, Takashi, Ishida, Renji, and Uryu) cried because Mikan is leaving. Suddenly Hotaru started to cry. Then Anna and Nonoko started to cry as well. Ruka, Koko, and Yuu immediately went to their girlfriends and comforted them. While the other 4, jealous, just watched them. "There will be no class for the rest of the week, so you can have your time together before they leave" Narumi said, with tears in his eyes. He left the room and ran to his room and cried. Everyone went out of the classroom except for the gang. "Mikan, why…? Why are you going to leave?" Hotaru said. "I'm sorry Hotaru but I have to leave, so all of you won't get hurt" Mikan said, holding on to Natsume's hand like it was the most important thing in the world. "Mikan" Hotaru said, "I'm sorry" Hotaru suddenly hugged Mikan. Mikan let go of Natsume's hand and hugged Hotaru. They were both crying, soon Anna and Nonoko joined in their hug. Now they all started to cry. The boys were trying to comfort their girlfriends, while Tai was helping Natsume comfort Mikan. Mikan suddenly fainted. Natsume carried her bridal-style to his room. "What happened to Mikan?" Hotaru asked to Tai, while wiping her tears away. "Mikan was tired already, all that crying made her even more tired so she fainted" Tai explained. Everyone nodded there heads. "Ok got to go. Bye." Tai said and left the classroom. "I have an idea. Let's have a farewell party for Mikan and Tai." Koko suggested, "Then each of us will have a gift for them both." "Yea that's a good idea" Anna said smiling while drying her tears. "Mikan and Tai should be happy while they are still here" Nonoko said. "That's a great idea; we can have the party at the Sakura Forest, Mikan's favorite place." Hotaru said. "Yeah!" Everyone replied. "Anna can cook all their favorite foods; Hotaru can provide the sound system, Ruka can help organize the party with Hotaru, and everyone else can help with the decorations and setting up the party" Yuu said. "Ok, I want you all to go and look for anyone that can help us organize this party, then meet me at my place at 3pm" Hotaru said. Everyone nodded and went their separate ways and started to look for people that can help organize the party.

**Mikan and Natsume**

Mikan and Natsume were in Natsume's room. Mikan was fast asleep on the bed next to Natsume. While Natsume was reading manga but what was really on his mind was Mikan. Natsume stop reading his manga and decided to go to sleep. Natsume wrapped his arms around Mikan's waist and fell asleep.

**Ruka **

Ruka went around the school looking for Tsubasa and found him in the Western forest sleeping. He woke Tsubasa up and asked him, "Tsubasa, can you help us with Mikan's and Tai's surprise farewell party?" "Sure kiddo, what for?" Tsubasa replied. "Mikan and Tai will be leaving this Saturday, to somewhere we don't know and we also don't know when they will be coming back." Ruka said with a sad tone, "We have a meeting at Hotaru's place, are you coming?" "Of course I'm going to go. If it is for Mikan-chan then I'm going to do it" Tsubasa said. "Can you help me look for the other Special Ability class?" Ruka asked. Tsubasa nodded and then he jumped off the tree and helped Ruka find the other S.A. students. Soon all the S.A. students were heading for Hotaru's place.

**Koko and Anna**

Koko and Anna went to look for Class B. They found Sumire and her gang. "Sumire, do you want to help us organize a surprise farewell party for Mikan and Tai?" Anna asked. "Sure, since Mikan is my friend and we're Tai's fan club" Sumire said. "Ok come on help us look for the other class B students" Koko said. Soon the whole class B was heading for Hotaru's place.

**Yuu and Nonoko**

Yuu and Nonoko went to the faculty to look for Narumi-sensei. "Narumi-sensei, can you help us plan a surprise farewell party for Mikan and Tai, so they can have a fun time before leaving G.A.?" Nonoko asked. "Yes, of course I will help you guys. All I want for my daughter is to be happy." Narumi said. "Thank you, sensei. Can you ask the other sensei's if they can help us?" Yuu asked. "Sure" Narumi said, he called all the other sensei's and they agreed to help them. "We have a meeting, 3pm at Hotaru's place. Can you come with us?" Yuu and Nonoko asked. All the teachers agreed. So all of the teachers and Yuu and Nonoko were heading for Hotaru's place.

**Hotaru's Place**

Hotaru was waiting patiently for her classmates and everyone else. Suddenly there was a nock on the door and almost 100 people came in. Hotaru was surprised at the amount of people wanting to help them. The leaders stood at the front. "Hello everyone good afternoon, Thank you for coming today. Ok I guess the other leaders explained to you why we are all here. We will have 4 groups. Group 1 is the Technical group, they will be handling the technical stuff and the leader is no other than me, Hotaru Imai. Group 2 is the decoys, they will distract Mikan and Tai for a day so we can prepare they party. The leader is Ruka Nogi. Group 3 are the chefs; they will cook the food for the party. The leaders are Kokoro Yome and Anna Umenomiya. Group 4 will be the organizers; they will organize the party and decorate the place. The leaders are Yuu Tobita and Nonoko Ogasawara. Do you have any questions?" Hotaru said. Everyone shook there head. "Good, each group will have two teachers to supervise and 23 students. Ok?" Hotaru said. Everyone agreed and immediately got to work.

**Sakura Forest**

Tai was at the Sakura Forest when Ruka came to him asking for help. "Tai-san can you help me clean the room it's so messy. It's like a storm went through it." Ruka said. "Sure, Let's look for other students to come help us" Tai said. Ruka just nodded his head. Half of the decoy group was going to help Tai and Ruka clean the room.

**Classroom**

The room was so dirty that you think it was never cleaned for 100 years. "What happened to the classroom?" Tai asked shocked on how dirty the classroom was. "I know who can make the classroom this dirty in less than 3 hours. We have a lot of work to do maybe around 7 or 8 in the evening we'll be done here." Ruka said. So they started to get to work immediately. Tai started cleaning the book shelves with his water alice, then dried the bookshelves with a rag. Ruka started to sweep the dirt off the floor. The other students started to wipe the desks and arranging all the tables. Tai returned all the books in there proper place on the bookshelves. Ruka started to clean the blackboards. The other students started to mop the floor or wash the windows. By 7:30pm they were finished. "Wow, the classroom looks brand new." Ruka said. Everyone else nodded in agreement. "Oh look at the time, it's time for dinner. Let's go everyone." Ruka said. Everyone agreed and they went to dinner.

**Mikan and Natsume**

"Mikan wake up. It's time for dinner." Natsume said trying to wake up his girlfriend. Mikan groaned, "5 more minutes" Fine then all the food will be gone" Natsume said, then Mikan woke up right away. Natsume started laughing. "NATSUME!!" Mikan yelled, but then started laughing with Natsume. "Let's go." Mikan said. Then they both went down to the canteen.

**Canteen**

"Hello everyone" Mikan said, while sitting down at the table with Natsume at her side.

"Hello Mikan/Mikan-chan/Sakura, Natsume/ Natsume-san/Hyugga /Hyugga-kun/Natsume-sama" everyone replied.

"Where were you guys for the whole day?" Hotaru asked. "We were sleeping in Natsume's room" Mikan replied. Tai eyes widened and he nearly spit out his food. "WHAT?!" Tai yelled, "WHAT WERE YOU DOING SLEEPING IN HIS ROOM?" "Nothing, just sleeping" Mikan replied. "YOU ARE ONLY A YO……" Tai said trying to continue but was stopped by Hotaru's baka gun. "Thank you, Hotaru" Mikan said. After Mikan and Natsume finished eating dinner, they went back upstairs, leaving her brother knocked out on the canteen floor.

**Hotaru and the party organizers**

"Ok Mikan and Tai aren't suspicious of our planning. I want everything to be ready by tomorrow around 3pm. Then the party will start around 6pm. No one tell anything about the party to Mikan or Tai. Ruka tell Natsume tomorrow morning. When he is not with Mikan." Hotaru said. Everyone agreed and went back to their rooms and went to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for waiting. I hope this is a long enough chapter for you guys. Please review. Thank you. Anyways thanks for the reviews. I'm really sorry for the super duper late update but I was super busy. Anyways until the next chapter.**


End file.
